Crash box devices or impact absorption systems are used in nearly all motor vehicles in order to lower the collision impact in the case of accidents and thereby minimize the cost of repair and protect passengers. Crash box devices are usually connected with the cross-members attached to the bumper or bumper device or otherwise with the car frame or motor vehicle structure. In the case of a collision that impacts the outside of the bumper, the crash box device hinders substantial damage to the vehicle frame. The cross-member and vehicle frame are configured to be highly rigid, so that the energy absorption of smaller collisions does not lead to a plastic deformation in the second support or in the vehicle frame. This is achieved using the collision damping, here the crash box device, or the impact absorption system to absorb the impact energy, and the impacting forces are considerably reduced or even completely prevented. In this way, damage to the steel components of the vehicle frame can be avoided, substantially lowering the cost of possible repairs. The crash box device or the impact systems are usually configured in such a way that they absorb the impact energy through a partially plastic deformation so that only the device for damping the collision impact itself must be changed in order to get the car on the road again.
Numerous collision damping devices for motor vehicles are known. From EP 0 473 955 B1 a collision damping device is known which is specially made for motor vehicles and has a deformation damper which comprises a slide-pipe and slidable deformation pistons therein; these can slide in the direction of the middle longitudinal axis, and the slide-pipe is provided with inner-facing, malleable protrusions in the form of beadings that run parallel to the middle longitudinal axis, against the deformation pistons.
Further, from DE 198 32 114 A1, an impact absorber for a motor vehicle is known and the impact absorber comprises an outer support pipe and a movable deformation pipe within. Furthermore, a reversible impact collision absorber is provided with a movable cylindrical casing protruding over the free end of the support pipe and a reversible, moveably guided piston, and connected to the deformation pipe at least in the slide-in direction. A deformation device is provided with a reinforced protrusion configured on the support pipe and reaching in the direction of the axis. The impact absorber is characterized in that the free end of the deformation pipe is guided with a guiding section through the free end of the support pipe against the insertion direction and the casing of the guiding section is slidably guided.
An impact absorption device for motor vehicles is known from DE 199 42 167 A1, and the impact absorption device for motor vehicles comprises a damper with a first damper-component (casing) and a slidable second damper-component (piston) opposite the first. A first fastening element is connected with the first damper-component; a second fastening element is connected with the second damper-component. A locking device for the selective production and release of a connection between the damper-component and the second fastening element is provided.
Finally, an impact absorption device is known from DE 200 13 385 U1. This impact absorption device includes at least one damper, a first damping-component (deformation pipe) which comprises at least one longitudinal slot stretching in the insertion direction; in one end of this longitudinal slot there will be a cavity with a diameter larger than the width of the longitudinal slot equipped with a slidable second damper-component (locking and re-shaping element) opposite the first damper-element (deformation pipe); this also comprises a locking device for the selective production and release of a connection between the first damper-component and the second damper-component which has a slidable bar configured laterally to the insertion and a bar and re-shaping element with an unlocking pin with a diameter smaller than the width of the longitudinal slot, with a locking and re-shaping section whose diameter corresponds to that of the cavity and is clearly larger than the width of the longitudinal slot and comprises a locking device.
The above-mentioned impact absorption devices or impact absorption equipment all exhibit the disadvantage that these are all designed for collision which essentially impacts in the direction of the longitudinal motor vehicle axis. In this way, a collision which happens at an angle can not be absorbed optimally with these devices or equipment. This equipment and devices are usually designed according to the regulations of a security crash test, which includes a collision with approximately 16 km/h partially covered against a rigid wall. The impact limitation devices must absorb a larger portion of the kinetic energy, so that the motor vehicle structure behind them stays undamaged and the motor vehicle is assigned a corresponding damage level type. All the devices mentioned previously are not configured for the new Danner test, used since 2006. The previous absorption systems are made for a test configuration with a barrier weight of 1000 kg with a 0° impact angle. With the 2006 requirements, the weight of the barrier was raised to 1400 kg and the load replaced with 10° to the longitudinal axis, and a high force introduction additionally occurs in a y-direction. With this new 10° loading condition, the front car structures of the motor vehicles are disadvantageously loaded. Through the diagonal components of the force introduced through the collision, plastic deformations occur in the front frame; in the worst case, also on the side of the front frame facing away from the impact.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of this invention is, therefore, to create an impact absorption system which will be able to handle the new (Danner) loading conditions. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.